


вынос тела

by bazarova



Category: GOT7, Offshore - Fandom
Genre: Confused Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Drunk Im Jaebum | JB, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jo Sunghyun, Jomalxne, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Silly Humor, Slice of Life, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson, offshore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Тело, упираясь и путаясь в конечностях, голосом Джебома уверяет, что оно, вообще-то, совсем не пьяное и ещё даже ого-го! Его "Ого-го" звучит настоящим сигналом бедствия, этот корабль вот-вот пойдет ко дну.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	вынос тела

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам истории, рассказанной Джебомом на лайве 31 января. Однажды он безобразно напился, а Джексону с Джинёном пришлось везти его домой, не зная адреса.  
> У меня есть фанон, что Джебом живёт в доме за высоким забором где-то очень за городом, прошу понять и простить.  
> Сонхён (он же Jomalxne) родился 21 октября вроде бы 1994 года, так что он Джебому на самом деле не хён, но мне так захотелось.  
> Я на диете, и мне нельзя сладкое, поэтому никакого флаффа.
> 
> Официальный саундтрек: got7 - Mayday
> 
> (з. ы. я не могла придумать название и написала первое что пришло в голову, сорре)

Капли дождя попадают за шиворот и противно стекают по спине под свитером. Джинён кривится и замерзшими пальцами воюет со скользкой от влаги ручкой двери машины Джексона. Сам Джексон, хихикая и то и дело приговаривая "правой, левой, правой, левой", производит вынос тела из ресторана. Тело, упираясь и путаясь в конечностях, голосом Джебома уверяет, что оно, вообще-то, совсем не пьяное и ещё даже ого-го! Его "Ого-го" звучит настоящим сигналом бедствия, этот корабль вот-вот пойдет ко дну.

Джексон визгливо смеётся над ним на всю сияющую огнями улицу и аккуратно старается запихнуть перебравшего Джебома на заднее сидение своей машины. Тот, сопротивляясь до последнего, ожидаемо бьётся макушкой и ругается так безобразно, что Джексон спускает с его головы панамку на лицо и, прижав её к нему поплотнее, не то усаживает, не то закидывает Джебома внутрь салона и влезает следом, закрыв с резким хлопком дверцу. Где-то на фоне язвительно комментируют происходящее Бэмбэм с Югёмом и, кажется, собирают компромат. Телефоны из рук не выпускают, паршивцы. Они тоже подвыпившие и излишне весёлые, но домой на своих двоих доберутся. Только такси дождутся и сразу поедут, как уехали Марк с Ёндже минут двадцать назад.

Джинён бы тоже поехал домой с радостью, у него завтра чтение сценария с раннего утра. Он и не пил поэтому. Все пили, а Джинён нет. Кто бы знал, что их деловая встреча закончится настолько не по-деловому. Джексон вон тоже не это планировал, прикатил в ресторан своим ходом, явно рассчитывая так и уехать. Но слово за слово, и вот в его бокале плещется красное вино, налитое немного дрожащей рукой уже тогда выпившего больше, чем следовало бы Джебома. Вроде за исполнение мечт пили. За такое Джексон не мог не принять на грудь. И теперь Джинёну придётся работать полночи извозчиком. Никакому таксисту, конечно, эту пьянь доверить нельзя.

Вести чужую тачку — как влезть в не свои ботинки не по размеру: неудобно и хочется переобуться. Руль крутится тяжело, педали тугие, кресло слишком выдвинуто вперёд и из-за этого ноги не умещаются толком. Машина большой неповоротливой каракатицей трогается с места и, сильно дёрнувшись, глохнет тут же. Позади недовольно сигналят, Джинён нервно заводит машину ещё раз и медленно выезжает с парковочного места, боясь задеть ограждения или соседей. Он сто лет не сидел на водительском и столько же ещё бы не сидел с огромным удовольствием.

Джебом вроде порывается выйти прямо на ходу, дёргает постоянно за запертую намертво ручку и никак не даёт бесконечно ржущему на одной высокой ноте Джексону себя пристегнуть ремнём. Салон наполнен тяжёлым запахом перегара и истошным пиликаньем бранящейся на незакрепленного на месте пассажира системы безопасности. Джинён морщится от всего сразу и опускает немного окно, впуская свежий воздух и шум улицы. В окно заливает, но лучше намокнуть, чем задохнуться.

После бестолкового обмена фразами типа "Я хочу гулять всю ночь" и "Хён, ты уже нагулялся" раздаётся щелчок фиксатора ремня и становится тихо. Даже подозрительно как-то. Джинён, только-только выруливший на трассу до Кояна, бросает взгляд в зеркало. Джебом, плотно примотанный к сидению, смешно дует губы и изредка пинает увлеченно копающегося в своем телефоне Джексона. Джинён отчего-то решает, что он адрес ищет, и спокойно отворачивается к мокрой, не сильно забитой в такой поздний час дороге.

— Ты куда ехать знаешь?

Заданный одновременно вопрос повисает в воздухе. Джексон, отложив телефон, смотрит на отражение Джинёна, Джинён, покрепче сжав руль, глядит в ответ на растерянное отражение Джексона и отрицательно мотает головой.

— Думал, ты знаешь.

Одновременно данный одинаковый ответ имеет эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Они вдвоём начинают хохотать и никак не могут остановиться. Джинён, задыхаясь, съезжает всё-таки на обочину и включает аварийку — ехать в таких условиях всё равно невозможно. Да и куда ехать? До Кояна они добрались, а дальше? Если верить их менеджеру, то Джебом живёт в каких-то ебенях. Менеджер — надёжный мужик, так что причин не верить ему у Джинёна нет.

— Хён, — Джексон тормошит убаюканного поездкой Джебома, — ты где живёшь?

— А твоё какое дело? — набычивается вдруг тот и, насколько позволяет удерживающий его ремень, сползает по спинке кресла ниже. Морда у него максимально надменная, руки сложены на груди, взгляд расфокусированный, но всё равно упрямый. Крепкий орешек, такой не расколется.

Джексон снова ржёт и зачем-то пытается ушипнуть Джебома за надутую щёку. Джинён прячет лицо в ладонях, не в силах смотреть на этот балаган, и грудью ложится на руль. Ночную тишину разрывает вопль клаксона. Джинён подскакивает на месте и в сердцах бьёт приборную панель раскрытой ладонью.

Он чувствует себя персонажем какой-то очень тупой комедийной дорамы. И ощущение это только усиливается, когда Джебом за спиной булькающе оповещает, что ему нехорошо. Джексон орёт что-то о том, что машина только из чистки и, молниеносно отстегнув Джебома и распахнув дверь, мощным пинком выталкивает его наружу под дождь. Судя по раздающимся звукам, которые ни с чем невозможно спутать, Джебома тут же выворачивает. Мимо проезжает машина, выхватывая его сгорбленную фигуру у обочины ярким светом фар.

Ойкая и причитая "Ну что же ты так", Джексон выползает за ним следом. Присев на корточки рядом, он держит его волосы и поддерживает, чтобы Джебом не опрокинулся лицом в лужу. Джинён укладывается лбом на руль и, тяжело вздохнув, набирает номер менеджера. Он отвозил Джебома пару раз ещё до того, как наотрез отказался ездить в эту глушь. Менеджер на том конце телефона сонный и недовольный, а его объяснения маршрута больше похожи на "направо — второй поворот и прямо до рассвета".

— Джинёна, — тянет Джексон снаружи, — вытащи из бардачка салфетки.

Из бардачка всё вываливается, стоит его открыть. На пол сыплются какие-то скомканные бумажки, имбирные леденцы для горла и даже носок, непонятно как туда попавший. Пачка влажных салфеток находится у самой стенки, укрытая распотрошенной упаковкой презервативов. Джинёну становится неловко, и он быстро запихивает всё обратно.

На улице всё моросит, и Джинён, выйдя из машины, ёжится. Джексон, успевший усадить условно ровно Джебома на край сидения, отпаивает его водой из бутылки. Потерявший совесть, достоинство и свою уродливую панамку Джебом выглядит ужасно: даже в полумраке заметны его красные от лопнувших капилляров глаза и опухшее лицо. Не то чтобы Джинён не видел его таким раньше, но сегодня это чувство, когда ерунду делает кто-то другой, а стыдно почему-то тебе, наваливается особенно сильно. Есть какое-то специальное слово для этого ощущения в чужом смешном языке, но Джинён его, понятное дело, не помнит сейчас. Да и чёрт с ним.

Забрав салфетки, Джексон бережно возюкает ими Джебому по лицу, а потом обтирает его испачканные ладони и ободранную обо что-то торчащую сквозь дыру на джинсах коленку. Джебом вертится и безбожно мешает, сам Джинён уже отвесил бы ему пару отрезвляющим оплеух, но Джексон только тихонько посмеивается и сюсюкает. Как с ребёнком. И смотрит он на него также: мягко и понимающе. Заботливо.

В машине, стоит им отъехать, Джебом резко вырубается. Его мотает по сидению на поворотах, и на очередном таком вираже Джексон отстёгивает его, укладывая себе на ноги, и пальцами убирает упавшую Джебому на нос чёлку. Джинёну снова почему-то становится неловко, и он старается не пялиться больше в зеркало.

Он считает внимательно столбы и повороты, но вместо дома за высоким забором их встречает какое-то поле, засаженное капустой. Джинён беспомощно смотрит на табличку «Частные владения» и глушит мотор. Приехали.

— Мы заблудились, — честно он говорит Джексону, выглянув между сидений, — идеи есть?

— Вызвать службу спасения?

— Боюсь представить заголовки утренних новостей, — хмыкает Джинён и, разлочив телефон, набирает менеджера ещё раз. Но тот вредничает и трубку больше не берёт. — Надо растолкать хёна, мы так никогда его не довезём.

— Он два слова связать не может, — качает Джексон головой и накидывает на пускающего слюни Джебома розовый плед. Джинён уверен, что Джексону просто жалко его будить.

— Где его телефон? — осеняет вдруг Джинёна. Это они у Джебома не были ни разу, а его друзья из Офшора постоянно зависают у него дома.

Следующие десять минут они в четыре руки ищут чужой телефон, а потом ещё полчаса пытаются его разблокировать. В ход идут все пальцы изредка сонно причмокивающего Джебома, которые почему-то не считывает сканер, и несколько попыток подобрать пароль ("Да ну он не настолько очевидный, чтобы блочить телефон датой рождения. Четыре нуля тоже слишком просто даже для него.").

— Может Фейс АйДи? — неуверенно предлагает Джексон, тыча сопящему Джебому в кончик носа.

— Да погляди на него, его же мать родная не узнает, — вздыхает Джинён и швыряет бесполезный телефон назад. Нарочно не придумаешь.

— Поехали ко мне, — говорит Джексон и зевает, — как проспится, уедет сам.

— У тебя же самолёт в обед.

— А что делать? Не выгружать же его в капусту…

Приглушенный звук телефона они слышат не сразу, он раздаётся откуда-то с пола, и им требуется много времени, прежде чем до них доходит, что это джебомов мобильник разрывается.

Джексон, удерживая Джебома, кое-как выуживает завалившийся под сидение телефон и, слеповато щурясь, читает:

— Сонхён-хён. Это кто?

Джебом, толком не проснувшись, тянется на звук и что-то мямлит непонятно. Джинён бьёт его хлёстко по руке и отбирает у Джексона телефон. Этому абоненту он рад сейчас как никогда.

— Джомалон.

***

Сонхён встречает их уже распахнутыми воротами и ярким светом фонарика, на который Джинён проезжает последние метры до стоящего на отшибе дома. И правда ебеня, менеджер прав был.

Джексон, кряхтя и охая, вытаскивает шатающегося Джебома из машины и прикрывает дверь. Джебом виснет на нём мешком, цепляясь за плечи. Джексон снова глупо хихикает, дожидаясь запирающего машину Джинёна, и изображает что-то вроде вальса.

— Сыни, — бубнит пьяно куда-то в его шею Джебом, сползая ниже, — не бросай меня.

— Не брошу, — кренится немного под его весом Джексон и перехватывает Джебома удобнее, — видишь, как крепко держу?

— А я решил, что ты уже уехал, — бросает Джексону без всяких предисловий подошедший ближе Сонхён. Он перекладывает фонарик под мышку и тянет Джебома за рукав. — Давай подсоблю.

— Я сам, — морщится Джексон из-за лёгшего на глаза света от фонарика , — лучше покажи, куда его тащить.

Сонхён с Джексоном давно знакомы заочно и, как думается Джинёну, заочно друг друга недолюбливают. Вот и теперь ему становится неуютно от возникшего напряжения между ними. Он как бы невзначай торопится протиснуться между этими двумя и подхватывает осоловело хлопающего глазами Джебома под вторую руку.

— Хён не должен это забыть, — угрюмо говорит он, когда Джебом отдавливает ему в очередной раз ногу.

— Он об этом не вспомнит, — смеётся Джексон и следит, чтобы Джебом переступил через что-то тёмное и массивное, валяющееся на дорожке к дому.

— О, я ему напомню, — мстительно тянет Джинён и пихает Джебома локтем под рёбра, — завтра с утра перед работой обязательно ему позвоню. Он у меня всё вспомнит, отольются кошке мышкины слёзы.

Джебом ведёт себя почти прилично: только спотыкается через порог и материт свой же тапок, попавший под ноги. Но под суровым взглядом вышедшей на шум Норы сразу же вытягивается в струнку и позволяет себя вытряхнуть из промокшей толстовки и сам снимает изгвазданные кеды.

— Джебома, ну что же ты так?.. — ещё раз спрашивает Джексон и прислоняет его к стене, пока спешно разувается.

— Мне... Плохо, — глухо отвечает Джебом и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. — Извини.

Сонхён, избегая глядеть на них, указывает на дверь в конце коридора:

— Окуни его пару раз в ванной, он оклемается.

А когда Джексон уводит нетвердо шагающего Джебома в ванную, цыкает недовольно:

— Идиот.

— Джебом-то? Полнейший, — откликается оставшийся в прихожей Джинён.

В ванной что-то падает и разбивается, а Джексон снова причитает и сюсюкает.

— И Джебом тоже, — кивает Сонхён, — кофе будешь?

***

Часы на приборной панели показывают половину третьего ночи, когда Джинён с Джексоном грузятся, наконец, в машину. Джинён пристёгивается и заводит мотор, ему ещё надо довезти Джексона домой, прежде чем он сам сможет встретиться со своей кроватью. Хотя, наверное, проще будет уже вовсе не ложиться.

Сонхён открывает им ворота и машет рукой, когда они проезжают мимо.

— Спасибо, что привезли его, — бубнит он, наклонившись к открытому окну, — нормально вам добраться.

Джинён петляет долго по дороге между невысокими домами, опять сворачивает не туда, упираясь в знакомое капустное поле, немного препирается из-за маршрута то с навигатором, то с Джексоном и только потом, игнорируя обоих, каким-то чудом выворачивает на нужную трассу.

Включив музыку, Джексон расслабленно растекается по пассажирскому сидению и зевает во всю пасть. Он тоже устал и скорее всего сегодня уже не будет спать. Джинён на сто процентов уверен, что у него ещё не собраны вещи к вылету.

— Не помню, чтобы Джебом так напивался.

Джинён косится на него раздражённо. Это всё не его проблемы, ему вообще не нравится лезть в чужие дела, но голова раскалывается из-за лишней чашки кофе, а Джексон, хоть вроде бы и искренне не в курсе, всё равно наполовину виноват в том, что произошло. В том, что много лет происходит. Головная боль делает Джинёна сварливым и нетерпимым к чужим глупостям, он до скрипа сжимает руль и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Каждый раз, когда ты уезжаешь.


End file.
